<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advancement by YellowMagicalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250660">Advancement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl'>YellowMagicalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Banter, Krexie Week 2021, M/M, Magic/Technolgy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Series: Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been sent back in time, Krel complains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Krexie Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advancement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had written an angsty oneshot for today where Douxie lost his magic, but then I managed to accidentally delete all my progress with no hope of recovery 😭. I didn't have the energy to rewrite it so take this double drabble instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Humans are stupid," Krel said, sitting down next to Douxie. The modern Douxie, not the one native to this time period.</p><p>"Well hello to you, too," Douxie said, rolling his eyes. "Mind telling me what lead to this? Please tell me it's not something the moppet did."</p><p>Krel wasn't sure <em>why</em> Douxie hated his younger self so much. Granted, the moppet was an idiot compared to the modern version, but he was also very sweet. He seemed to have a crush on someone, because he was constantly playing love songs on his lute and asking Krel's opinion of them. Krel supposed that this romantic endeavor didn't end well, because the clearly embarrassed modern Douxie kept on trying to stop his medieval self.</p><p>"Your species hasn't advanced their technology that much in the past nine-hundred years."</p><p>"We've advanced a <em>ton,</em> especially in our past century. Quite frankly, it was almost too much of a whirlwind to keep up with, at times. I still can't figure out how that sodding fridge light works, and Archie refuses to help."</p><p>"Never come to Akiridion-V then." The idea of Douxie never seeing Krel's birth-planet hurt, so he changed the subject. "Wait, so fridges aren't magic?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>